


Something New

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier [3]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short Hair, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: Bucky asks his girl (you) for some help on a big change to his look, to which she happily agrees and then makes him show the entire team.





	Something New

It was the middle of the afternoon on where there was no mission for the Avengers. Everyone else was scattered around the tower - watching tv, working out, training, sleeping in, etc. You stood out on the balcony, hands resting on the railing as you took in the fresh air and looking out at the New York City skyline.

Suddenly you hear the door slide open and closed behind you, the sound of someone coming out to join you. When you felt big, strong arms wrap around you, one metal and one normal, you knew immediately that it was Bucky. You instantly smiled and twisted your body to look up at your boyfriend. His brown locks were pulled back in a bun and his blue eyes looked back at you with love. Your lips met in a soft kiss.

“Hi.”

“Hey, doll.”

You turned back around and pressed your back against his warm chest and pulled his arms tighter around you, letting yourself relax against Bucky’s body.

“How was training?” you asked.

“Pretty good. Same old, same old,” he said, “Knocked that Maximoff kid on his ass again. He was pissed.”

You felt his body shake as he chuckled.

“Poor Pietro. He’s probably not used to anyone being faster that him.”

“Nothing beats vibranium.”

The plates in Bucky’s arm shifted and whirred as he said this. 

“Especially when there’s a super soldier attached to it,” you added.

Bucky snorted, “That’s true.”

You unconsciously ran your fingers up and down the cool surface of his arm as you shifted into a comfortable silence. You then noticed his fist clench and unclench. Something was bothering him, but before you could ask him, Bucky took a deep breath.

“Doll, can I ask you for a favor?”

He pulled his arms away from you, which gave you the opportunity to turn around and face him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at you a little nervously.

You furrowed your brow, but gave him a reassuring smile. “Of course. Always.”

“Well…I wanted to do something new. Something different…with myself, and I was wondering if you could help me.”

The vagueness of it all only made you confused, but his reluctance made you want to hug him. Whatever it was, it seemed pretty serious to him. You reached out and put a hand on his arm.

“What is it, babe?”

“You said you knew how to cut hair, right?” he asked.

You were slightly taken aback. Yes, you knew how to cut hair. You used to cut your dad’s hair all the time and occasionally your friends. It was never a full time thing, but you enjoyed doing it.

You crossed your arms. “Yeah I still do. Why?”

“Well, I was wonderin’ if, you know,” he reached up and pulled on the hair tie that was holding his hair and set it free, “if you could help me get rid of some of this.”

He pointed to the mop on his head and then ran his fingers through it, shaking it out.

Your eyes lit up at his request. You were surprised, but couldn’t help the smile that graced your face. Since you had met him his hair had been shoulder-length and you loved it. However, you did always wonder what he would look like with shorter hair, and now you were given the opportunity to make it a reality. 

You reached up and ran your fingers through Bucky’s locks.

“Are you sure?” you looked into his eyes.

He nodded with certainty, “Yeah, I think it’s time.”

***

You and Bucky were now in your bathroom. Bucky sat in a chair that you had pulled inside, facing the mirror. Meanwhile you opened up the box with the electric razor that you ‘borrowed’ from Tony. You draped a towel over Bucky’s shoulders to keep any hair from getting all over him and then looked him in the eyes in the reflection.

He was trusting you with this one thing and it made you equally parts excited and nervous. You had cut hair before, but you really didn’t want to mess this up.

“You sure you wanna do this, James?”

You asked more to be sure rather than to convince him against it. You’d miss the hair, but you knew Bucky would look good in style.

He grinned, “I’m sure, doll. It’s time to say goodbye to the Winter Soldier.”

His words made your heart constrict. This hair, was indeed, a Winter Soldier trademark. It had grown in length from all of the years he had been held captive by Hydra. It only made sense to strip that last part of the identity, especially now that his memories had been fixed in Wakanda. 

With a smile and a sharp nod, you grabbed  the razor, placed the attachment that you needed and turned it on. The buzzing sound filled the room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., play the 1940s playlist, please.”

A second later, the jazzy intro of a Billie Holiday song started playing on the speakers overhead. It was music that both you and Bucky enjoyed, and you knew it would help him relax.

You took a deep breath and within seconds you started going to town on his hair.

***

You didn’t shave it all off, but by the time you were done, Bucky looked like an entirely different person. Still Bucky, but different. A good different.

His hair no longer framed the side of his face or landed just above his shoulders. Instead, it was buzzed significantly on the sides, with just enough resting at the top of his head. So you could still run your fingers through it. You put some product in it so it was tousled, but in a purposefully perfect way.

When you finished, you couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. He looked good. He looked hot. He always did, and you were right - he could look good in anything, but you were practically drooling. Bucky had even taken the liberty of trimming his beard, so his jawline was much more exposed and sharp for everyone to see.

It wasn’t only that, but the longer you stared, the more you saw James. He looked like the pictures you had seen of him from the 1940s ,but not quite. And he definitely didn’t look like the Winter Soldier. He looked like James. He looked like who he was now. The look suited him perfectly and based on the look on his face, you could tell he felt the same way.

You took the towel off his shoulders and brushed off any stray hairs that were left. He stood up from the chair and leaned against the counter to get a better look at himself in the mirror. He tousled his hair and lifted his chin to examine the stubble that was peppering his face. You watched him with a small smile. A little expectant.

“Is it new and different enough for you?” you couldn’t help but ask.

He turned away from his reflection and smirked.

“Oh yeah,” he nodded.

You walked up to him and circled your arms around his waist, to which he then placed his arm over your shoulders.

“I did a pretty good job, didn’t I?”

He peered down at you. “You did a perfect job, doll.”

He placed his vibranium finger under your chin and tilted your head up to give you a kiss. When he pulled away a few inches he said, “Thank you. I think I really needed this.”

“Anytime, Sarge,” you said and then kissed him again.

He deepened the kiss, but then you pulled away with a giggle. He chased your lips and then pouted when you put a finger to his lips.

Suddenly you beamed up at him. “Let’s go show the team.”

His face dropped and there was a flash of dread.

“No, doll. Do we have to?”

“Yeah, come on!”

He sighed heavily, but didn’t protest any further. You took his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door. 

He probably thought that he was going to get bad comments or jokes thrown at him, but he looked too damn good. They needed to see the new Bucky and you were sure he’d get compliments. If anyone dared insult him, you’d kick their ass. 

You dragged him along into the hallway and slowly peeked your head into the living room. Pietro, Clint, Sam and Natasha were on the couch watching the beginning of  _Fight Club_  while Steve and Sam were in the kitchen talking. You looked back at Bucky and motioned for him to stay hidden for a second and he obeyed with reluctant pursed lips.

You stepped into the living room.

“Hey, guys?”

Almost everyone’s head perked up. When they noticed the look on your face, Nat paused the movie, earning a complaint from Pietro.

“What’s up?” she asked, ignoring the speedster.

“Is everything okay?” Steve chimed in.

“Yeah, everything’s okay. It’s great, actually. I just wanted to show you guys something. A surprise.”

Clint and Pietro made a noises of interest.

“I heard something about a surprise,” Tony’s voice was heard as he entered the room, a bag of blueberries on his hand.

You could practically feel Bucky’s dread from afar.

You took a step aside and announced, “I present to you, the new and improved, James Buchanan Barnes.”

You gestured with your hands in a regal manner and looked behind you to make sure that Bucky had come out of the shadows. And he did. He looked at you with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, but you could see the smile on his face. Immediately there was a wolf whistle that came from Natasha. There was a gasp from Wanda and a few comments from the others.

Steve smiled wide, flashing his teeth. “You look great, Buck.”

“Not bad, Tin Man,” Tony commented before catching a berry in his mouth.

“Wait. Who did your hair?” Nat asked.

Bucky motioned towards me with his head, “It was Y/N.”

She gasped, “Y/N! I didn’t know you could cut hair.”

“Hold on,” Tony interrupted, “Is that why my electric razor went missing?”

You just shrugged innocently.

“I can’t tell if you look more..or less scary,” Clint added with a furrowed brow.

“I was gonna say some joke, but because you’re the one who did it, Y/N, I’d rather not get my ass beat,” Sam said

You snickered and then gave him a menacing stare. “Good choice.”

“I thought a surprise was supposed to be something fun,” Pietro whispered to his sister.

Overall it was a very positive reaction, to say the least. Tony said something about returning his razor, before taking off to the lab (as if he couldn’t just buy a new one). Bucky affectionately put a hand on the small of your back before going off to talk to Steve. Meanwhile, you took a spot on the couch next to Nat.

She leaned in close to you and asked with a cheeky grin, “Can you do my hair next?”

You giggled and nodded, whispering in conversation with both the red head and Wanda. Bucky then came around a plopped down next to you, hi arms going over your shoulders.

You whispered into his ear, “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Yeah, could have been worse.”

You rolled your eyes and took in his new look once more. You couldn’t help but run your fingers through his hair and then over his stubble. You just couldn’t get enough of it.

“You know, I think this might be my new favorite thing,” you said.

He smirked, “Oh yeah? I should have had you do this earlier then.”

“I’m just glad I go to do it in the first place,” you smiled.

He kissed you tenderly on the forehead. You leaned on his shoulder and snuggled into him, and the two of you watched the remainder of  _Fight Club_  with the rest of the team.


End file.
